Is it hot in here or is that just me?
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: The hot, steamy, rocky, beautiful relationship between Brian and Justin... told from a very different POV. I've read stories from the bed's POV, from a dog's POV, and even from a condom's POV. This is a very different POV, but maybe not so much once you know.


**A/N**: I found this on an older thumb drive, had completely forgotten I'd written this and had to share. Marked as complete, but will update as I am inspired... or if there are requests. Enjoy!

* * *

Oh my god! I don't think I've ever seen them this busy or spend this much time in here. It's unbelievable! I didn't think it was humanly possibly to go that long… not that I know what's humanly possible, hmm… maybe I should start at the beginning so you know what I'm talking about. Not the very beginning cause much of that would be fucking boring. Pardon my language, but you don't live with Brian Kinney and not pick up some colorful language.

And yes, I said live with Brian Kinney, and no, this isn't Justin. Surprised aren't you? Well, not as surprised as you will be once you know who I am. I guess I should say what I am, but I think I deserve to be a whom, considering what I represent and how big a role I've played in Brian's life. At least since I moved in.

You've heard the expression if walls could talk? Well, that's your answer. I'm a wall, and a bit more… so much more, actually… I'm his shower. Oh, I've got your attention, have I? I knew I would. Who wouldn't want to be Brian's shower, right? I don't think I'm a fair judge of human beauty, but of what I've seen of humans – mostly males and a few females – I'd say Brian is right up among the most beautiful. Well, in physical appearance anyway, his attitude, well, his previous attitude, leaves something to be desired.

You're still wondering about the females, huh? I know… but don't worry, not in the way you're thinking. I hope you're not thinking that way. Especially not while thinking about Brian Kinney. You see, as his shower, I don't just see who's in here, I can see the bedroom, too. I love my design, if it weren't for the closet, this room would be open, but that wouldn't be convenient, would it? You know, because the people in here wouldn't get privacy, and it would make the bedroom all steamy… well, steamier than it gets without my help.

Anyway, I've seen a couple of women, both blondes, oddly enough. Pretty sure I've heard more women than that, but it's hard to make out voices through the wall and door. One was really loud and bossy, but I liked her, she knew Brian really well, and from a few things I heard, she's fucking hilarious. Now that I think about it, one was very blond, and one was strawberry, light brown, blond. Nice looking hair, but don't quote me about hair, I may be Brian's shower, but I'm still just a shower.

Oh, maybe I should mention (although, again, this is Brian Kinney, so it should be obvious) that both women were completely dressed the whole time they were over. I always thought there was an odd coincidence between the mother of Brian's son and the only other man to ever live here to both be blond, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I said if I started at the beginning, it would be boring, and it would. Maybe not the bedroom, but the bathroom was boring. Actually the bedroom was the same old, same old. You may not think it get's tiresome with all the action Brian gets, but believe me, you've seen it once… well, this is Brian, I'll give him extra credit… you've seen it 50 times, you've seen it all! Humans don't all look the same to me, but since most of the guys Brian chose seemed to look similar they were close enough to ignore. I mean being a shower I can tell all the subtle differences, if they're close enough, but even from this close distance, dark hair, tan or dark skin, muscled (equal to Brian or a bit more), and approximately the same height.

There have been tattoos, piercings, long hair, short hair, shaved head, leather, cotton, even lace (don't ask, glad he didn't stay long). I've seen guys bring whips, handcuffs, dildos, this thing called a sound (which didn't get used so I can't explain what it was supposed to do, although I did hear Brian and Justin talk about using whatever they are once), and one guy had a corset underneath. Technically that was the guy with the lace, like I said, don't ask.

Anyway, back to Brian… half the time Brian seemed kind of excited, half the time he seemed pissed. Different guys coming and going, some staying for just the night. Although the only guy that was ever here frequently never took his clothes off and helf the time here it was to help Brian in bed when he was too fucking drunk or high to get undressed and in bed by himself. He was over most weekends from the time Brian moved in till a few years ago. Almost 7 years ago that changed, but I'll get to that later.

I'm actually new when you look at the rest of the building. You see this was a warehouse of sorts that was converted into apartments, one of each floor from what I've heard, and of course, Brian wanted the largest apartment with the most space, which is on the top floor. (Which says a lot about Brian's thinking doesn't it?) I think this building had something to do with the steel industry in the Pitts, but I'm not positive. Again I'm going on what I've heard, and when you're Brian Kinney's shower, conversation isn't exactly the most heard noises, well, until about 7 years ago.

Now when I say I'm Brian's shower, I say that based on until about 7 years ago Brian was the only person in me (hahaha), I mean, in here. There's been a number of people in the bathroom, as a bathroom is supposed to be used – using the sink, toilet, grabbing a towel or two for whatever. It actually surprised me the first time someone other than Brian used me. And I must say he was nothing like the usual guys I've seen coming and going from the rest of Brian's place. He was young, not that I'm a great judge of how humans age, he just seemed really young, much younger than Brian has had in a long time. In face, not even when I was brand new did Brian bring home someone that young, and Brian was young at the time.

He still is young for all intents and purposes, something others have reminded him of a few times. Anyway, this kid, really young, really blond, bright blue eyes, walked a little funny, but I guess that's to be expected based on everything I had seen the night before. I thought Brian was going to kick the kid out right after he came all over Brian's bed that first time. I remember one other trick doing that once years ago, he got kicked out. This kid though, not sure what was going through Brian's mind, but he was different with this kid. When they left together a little later, among laughter and talking – I was shocked enough at that – and then when they both came back with the same energy, but they re-directed it.

I don't think I've ever seen Brian put that much emotion into a kiss or preparation… and their fucking that night, it was so different than I'd ever seen or heard Brian do. Not to mention the fact that it lasted all night. And I don't mean like they fucked for a while and then slept, with Brian kicking the kid out after one more fuck or blow job, which happened occasionally… no this was fucking all night long. I think they both just passed out after, who the hell knows how many times. I mean, Brian can go all night, I'm not surprised at that, I've seen him go all night with several guys at different times, or when he has an orgy (not many, but a few).

This was the first time I had seen Brian go all night with the same trick, not kick him out, fuck him all over the loft (and I mean all over), and then let him take a shower the next morning, and then fuck him again. I'm pretty sure if that other guy hadn't shown up when he did, they would have fucked again, and that was really weird to see. But, and it took a few seconds to get passed the doubt, I got it. Brian had never met his sexual equal; it was impressive, not just from what I heard, but from what I saw in the shower that morning.

Not only had Brian already fucked that kid more than any other guy I'd ever seen, but… let me say that as humans go, Brian is well endowed, and I've seen every guy who's come through bend over without question. And I have a feeling that some of those guys, especially the bigger guys, wouldn't do that for anyone else, and from what I saw not all of them have the cock that Brian does, regardless of muscle or body size. Anyway, this kid comes along, and even I was impressed. Shorter than Brian, less muscles, perfectly rounded ass (very fuckable, if a shower can think that), and when I saw this kid hard, I was, again, impressed. And he clearly had a stamina that actually matched the great Brian Kinney.

If memory serves me correctly, the most responsive of tricks to ever come through here – both in pleasure and in attitude. Like I said, I was surprised when Brian told this kid where the shower was, first time Brian had ever let someone use his shower. Sure, you might think he was fucked up enough to not think about it, but I've seen him worse once or twice, if you can imagine that, and even those tricks didn't get to use the shower. He actually told one guy not to. Told another to wear it home proudly when the guy wanted to wash off the smell of sex.

You can imagine my surprise at Brian's reaction to coming in the bathroom himself. He seemed to momentarily forget that someone was in here (yeah, right, this kid? And he's Brian Kinney), and that little smirk, not the typical Kinney smirk I've seen and heard about (when I listen to others here), but a little smirk that was completely and utterly taken with the boy. Not that I could blame him, but he totally gave into his own want, like he couldn't have refused. Then when the kid talked back to him… and Brian took it… and played back. This kid had balls (literally and figuratively) and Brian was even more impressed than I was.

And that was the first time anyone had ever fucked in here. Brian's fucking was always hot from my vantage point, but to have Brian and this beautiful boy use me, for the first time, so unabashedly, so taken with each other, the passion, the lust, the energy, it was amazing and I knew, that no matter what happened or how Brian reacted, I would see this kid again.

* * *

**End Note:** Hope you enjoyed that little ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. As I said, this is technically finished, but I have ideas for more chapters. I have not abandoned my other stories, but I can't give a timeline for updates either. Real life gets in the way more often than not, but rest assured (all you lovely readers and my wonderful loyal followers) that I have not forgotten any story once it's started. Aside from real life my muse is a fickle bitch (although he'll deny it).


End file.
